Dame una oportunidad
by Andrecullen18
Summary: Pequeño Shot situado en Luna Nueva cuando los Cullen se van, llegan a Denali y allí suceden cosas inesperadas.


**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer si Edward fuera mio no estuviera escribiendo xD**

**Summary: Pequeño Shot situado en Luna Nueva cuando los Cullen se van, llegan a Denali y allí suceden cosas inesperadas. **

**Dame una oportunidad**

Decidí alejarme de Forks por el bien de Bella, aunque ella es la razón de mi existencia en este mundo que llamamos vida, no podía arriesgarme a que sucediera otro accidente como el que ocurrió el día de su cumpleaños, por lo que hable con mi familia y les dije que el momento de irnos llego; Alice por supuesto no estaba de acuerdo, sus pensamientos gritaban que no lo hiciera, trataba de enseñarme lo que pasaría si nos íbamos pero decidí simplemente bloquearla; Rosalie estaba feliz, Jasper se sentía culpable, y cada uno de sus pensamientos era de perdón hacia mi, Emmett iría a donde fuera Rosalie y mis padres harían cualquier cosa por mí.

Decidimos a otro lugar donde pudiéramos salir, nos trasladamos a Alaska donde se encuentra nuestra otra familia, los Denali: Irina, Carmen, Kate y Tanya, esta ultima siempre ha estado enamorada de mi cosa que me preocupaba no quería perturbarla, bueno con el dolor tan profundo que tengo en mi muerto corazón no puedo pensar en mas nada que no sea Bella.

Nos instalamos en casa de los Denali, nuestras vidas volvieron hacer relativamente normal, excepto la mía claro está, ya nada es igual después de haber conocido a Bella. Le prohibí terminantemente a Alice ver que hacía o que haría Bella, mientras menos supiera de ella todo seria más fácil olvidarla.

Los días pasaron sin ningún cambio Bella seguía enterrada en lo más profundo de mi ser, me debatía entre ir por ella y en dejarla tener una vida normal y feliz lejos de mi. Pensando en eso me distraje, cuando escuche los pensamientos de Tanya que pasaba por mi habitación preguntándose en si entrar o no, le hable para que lo hiciera, total ya nada importaba.

Tanya, puedes pasar

Entró en la habitación cargaba un pequeño vestido color negro que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, el cabello rubio le caía en cascada por la espalda, se veía muy guapa, y realmente ella lo era.

Hola Ed, ¿Qué tal estas?- preguntó educadamente.

No tan bien como quisiera pero que se hace- suspiré.

Umm, Edward no puedes echarte a morir así como así por el mundo, aunque tu no lo creas la vida sigue y Edward yo se que tu sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón por eso vine a pedirte que me des una oportunidad….- me suplicó.

Tanya no puedo corresponderte de la misma manera, no estaría bien, yo… amo a Bella con todo lo que queda de mi existencia…

Tu decidiste dejarla ir, le suplicaste que hiciera su vida lejos de ti, es hora de que tu hagas lo mismo, piénsalo, conmigo todo sería diferente no tendrías que controlarte, podríamos hacer muchas cosas juntos sin limitarnos…- coloque un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla.

Pero yo la amo y eso nunca nadie podrá cambiarlo- afirmé

Prometiste nunca volver, si vuelves, harás que sufra aun mas, por favor Edward déjame demostrarte que puedes continuar.

Me quede en silencio pensando en las cosas que Tanya estaba diciendo y la verdad era que tenía razón nada perdía con intentar. Me acerque a ella, la tome de las manos y la mire directamente a sus ojos de un intenso color dorado iguales a los míos, en sus pensamientos había emoción, confusión, ansiedad y miedo de ser rechazada. Acaricie una de sus mejillas frías pero suaves al tacto, y así sin más me acerque a sus labios y los uní con los míos, pensaba que esto era una locura, que esto realmente estaba mal, pero los labios de Tanya se movían con insistencia sobre los míos, metió su lengua en mi boca profundizando el beso de tal manera que era imposible acordarme de lo que pensaba.

Podíamos durar horas besándonos, no necesitábamos el aire para respirar, ella estaba dudando de continuar, pero decidió arriesgarse y aparto sus labios de mi boca para trasladarlos a mi cuello, lamiendo y succionando de modo incitante haciendo que comenzara a excitarme, ya esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, me mordió y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer, Tanya comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, pero luego me la quito de un tirón por si yo intentaba detenerla, lamio, mordió, beso y acarició cada parte de mi cuerpo que podía… trate de detenerla

Tanya ¡espera! Esto no está bien- pero ella no me hizo caso, callo mis labios besándome apasionadamente, con ese beso se fueron al diablo todas mis defensas ya no importaba Bella ni nadie más, solo Tanya y yo. Aun besándonos la recosté contra la pared, le arranque el vestido dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo, lamí su cuello, bajando por su pecho con los cuales jugué y chupe por un rato ganándome muchos gemidos por parte de Tanya, recorrí nuevamente con mi lengua toda su boca, mientras nos besábamos coloque sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y la lleve al sofá que había en la habitación, podía sentir su humedad en mis pantalones, la acosté, quite su ropa interior, continuamos besándonos, toda la habitación estaba llena de gemidos por nuestra parte.

Tanya, con más confianza tome el control y me recostó contra la cama, se subió encima de mi, comenzó a moverse con movimientos lentos como si no quisiera que el momento acabara, mis manos acariciaban su trasero y sus bien formados pechos mientras que las de ella acariciaban mi pecho, sus labios buscaron los míos y nos besamos mientras que los movimientos de nuestras caderas iban aumentando paulatinamente, estábamos perfectamente sincronizados. Tanya se movió aun más rápido y juntos llegamos al climax. Nos besamos apasionadamente, ella salió de mi y se acostó a mi lado abrazándome, en sus pensamientos había felicidad, mientras que en los míos solo estaba Bella, en que nunca podría estar con ella de esta manera y en que nunca más la volvería a ver.

Ahora me sentía más mal que nunca, no debi pasar que esto pasara con Tanya, ella no se lo merece, ahora sus pensamientos me perturbaran, tomare una decisión mejor me iré a Brasil lejos necesito estar solo para poder saber qué hacer si volver por Bella o intentar una vida para toda la eternidad con Tanya.

**Fin**

**¿Review?**

**Esto fue una pequeña locura que salió de mi cabeza, y me gusta mucho esta pareja.**

**Se aceptan tomatazos xD**

**Estoy escribiendo mucho Lemmon U_U, pronto vendré con una historia linda libre de esto **


End file.
